Amara
"Before there was light, before there was the Turok-Hans, the Seraphim, before there was even Oracle, but when there was God and I myself, there wasn't nothing else. There was something else that co-existed with us: the Darkness, a horribly destructive, amoral force that was beaten back by God and His Seraphim Angels in a terrible war. Whilst they were unable to destroy it, God locked the Darkness away where it could do no harm, and He created a Mark that would serve as both lock and key." The Darkness is an evil proto-primordial entity that has always existed throughout eternity, before light, before life of any kind, before creation itself, but it has always co-existed with God and Death since the beginning of time. After God created the Seraphim, and with them by His side, He entered into a terrible and vicious war against the Darkness. Unfortunately, not even the combined might and power of God and the Seraphim Angels could destroy the Darkness, and so God succeeded only in sealing it away using the Mark of Cain as a lock and key. Whilst the Seraphim, including Oracle, battled it and thus knew of its existence, this force is so ancient and mysterious that the highest-ranking and most powerful demons Demons, Deities, Angels, and even the Archangels themselves didn't believe it existed. Both Heaven and Hell thought it to be a mere "myth" and/or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. History According to Death, before there was any light or life but when there was him and God Himself, there was only the Darkness that coexisted with them. This being is credited as a powerful, amoral, horrible, destructive force that nearly obliterated anything in its path, causing nothing but chaos. Sometime after, God then created his very first creation, Oracle, the Original Seraphim Angel. But realizing he needed more, he created 12 others: celestial angelic beings called Seraphim: beings of supreme light second only to God. God and His newly created Seraphim Angels battled with The Darkness in a terrible war. Although even together they could kill the Darkness, God and the Seraphim eventually won as God sealed it away with a mark that would later be called the Mark of Cain. He then gave the mark to Barachiel, His most valued female Lieutenant, to guard. The Mark however showed itself to be a curse; the dark effects of which corrupted Barachiel, leading to a chain of events that would see her be killed off by Oracle. But the Mark however was still functioning and was placed above the very prison that the Darkness was sealed away in. Powers and Abilities *'Omnipotence' - The Darkness is an extremely powerful entity, being able to fight against God and the Seraphim for a great deal of time before his defeat. Oracle describes the Darkness' power level as near infinite, it even describes itself as being mightier than God (a being who can do absolutely anything), in fact, it is so unimaginably strong that even He couldn't just instantly defeat it without the Seraphim. The combined power of Him and His Seraphim were enough to eventually seal it away by tricking it first. Even Death was willing to make sure the Mark of Cain, the lock on the Darkness, wasn't broken. Considering the force it took just to fight it back and imprison it, the Darkness is the most powerful evil force in the Supernatural universe. She seems to have a distributed consciousness or at least some kind of local Omnipresence, while a part of her talked to Mia, the smoke form part of her was still expanding around them. *'Shapeshifting' - The Darkness can take human form without the need to possess a human body and can change his form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. The Darkness took on a Male form when attacking God, and a female form upon being released. *'Entity Corruption' - The Darkness corrupted the Turok-Han and the Pagan Gods, requiring God and Oracle to create a method to purify them, his power also twists human souls into Demons, and can corrupt even archangels and, to an extent, Death. *'Memory Manipulation' - The Darkness, upon corrupting the Pagan Gods altered their memories, making them forget their original purpose. *'Possession' - The Darkness can possess others, if it wants and can possess multiple people at once. *'Telekinesis' - The Darkness is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. In the form of Amara, the Darkness displayed telekinesis. *'Soul Consummation' - In the form of Amara, the Darkness was able to eat Deputy Jenna Nickerson's soul which made her to grow into a little girl. *'Omnifarious' - She can use any form that she wants. *'Invulnerability' - Considering its ability to stand against God and his archangels, the Darkness can be assumed to have an immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks that likely constitutes invincibility. The Darkness can stand up to the combined might of God and the Seraphs for a time. *'Supernatural Concealment' - The Darkness can conceal his true nature from anything younger than God and the Seraphim. *'Super Strength' - The Darkness has displayed high levels of physical strength. It is capable of overpowering humans, ghosts, pagan deities, fairies, monsters, demons, the turok-hans, and even angels with greater ease. The Darkness can overwhelm almost any being effortlessly, only God, the Seraphim, and the Archangels being capable of hurting him. *'Super Stamina' - The Darkness doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain itself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - The Darkness can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping its fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - The Darkness can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. It even cause monsters to explode by snapping its fingers. *'Entity Destruction' - The Darkness can kill other entities with minimal mental effort and without moving. It can use this ability to kill humans, demons, angels and possibly God himself. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Being just about as old as God Himself, the Darkness knows many things, having a great deal of knowledge, more than the archangels, but less than God to his overwhelming instinct early in his life. She is still learning about the universe God made while she was locked away. Despite spending billion of years imprisoned, she was immediately able to speak the English language, however she claimed did not know who Death was. **'Superhuman Intelligence' - She understood the semantics of Mia's statements, despite this was her first encounter with a human being. *'Reality Warping' - The Darkness can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. While she talked to Mia her smoke form was still expanding, causing immense winds, however they were completely unaffected by them, indicating that she has tremendous control over the physical universe. **'Conjuration' - The Darkness can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings or objects. *'Pyrokinesis' - The Darkness can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - The Darkness can teleport to anywhere on Earth or universe at a thought. *'Apporting' - The Darkness can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping its fingers. She was able to teleport Sidney out of a burning building without merely a word. *'Mental Manipulation' - The Darkness can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. *'Immortality' - The Darkness is in fact Amortal, the precursor to Immortality, and predates everything, excluding both God and even Death themselves. The Darkness is an ageless and invulnerable force which cannot die. The Darkness has existed since the groundwork for the universe was created, and will exist as long as shadows and voids do, Age as well as Disease are powerless against him *'Weather Manipulation' - The Darkness is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. As The Darkness roamed free ad expanded on the Earth, it caused strong winds. *'Terrakinesis' - The Darkness has the power to create seismic activity. It cause tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - The Darkness, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to demons and angels without a vessel. *'Demon Control/Exorcism' - The Darkness can prevent demons from speaking or using their powers. It can also summon and banish demons, as well as expel demons from their vessels and cast them back to Hell. *'White Light' - The Darkness can generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything it wanted it to. *'Resurrection' - The Darkness can easily bring others back from the dead. Weaknesses *'Higher-Tier Entities' - The combined strength of God and the Seraphim Angels was strong enough to bind the Darkness, and seal it with a lock. *'Mark of Cain' - The Mark of Cain was the "lock" and "key" to the prison that held the Darkness back. As long as the Mark remained about the prison, the Darkness would remain sealed. With its removal, the Darkness was set free once more. *'Holy White Light' - Arguably the angel's greatest and strongest attack, their holy white light is powerful enough to burn the Darkness, in the say way holy water burns demons, borax with the Turok-Hans, silver with werewolves and shapechangers, and vervain with vampires. Category:Higher Beings